


Relationship Recipe

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Relationship Recipe

**Title:** Relationship Recipe  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Molly’s recipe  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Erotica, no warnings  
 **A/N:** Molly wants the best for her children.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Relationship Recipe

~

Ron, blushing furiously, approached Harry. “Ready to go home?”

Harry frowned. “I suppose. Now?”

At Ron’s nod, Harry sighed and quickly said his goodbyes to the Weasleys. Once outside the Burrow, he asked, “What happened?”

“Mum pulled me aside to, um, share a recipe.” Ron’s face was so red that Harry could feel the heat in the evening air.

“A _recipe_ got you this worked up?”

“It’s her ‘recipe for a happy relationship’.” Ron leaned close. “Starts with--”

At Ron’s whispered words, Harry’s eyes widened. “She said that?”

Ron nodded.

“What are we waiting for?” Harry purred, Apparating them home.

~


End file.
